


What's Up With Richie?

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The others already know though.Oneshot/drabble





	What's Up With Richie?

Mike Hanlon raised an eyebrow. "Guys, what's the deal with Richie?" Hopefully they knew what he was talking about but in case they didn't, he continued. "He's been laying on the ground for like...fifteen minutes."

"He's j-just a l-little overwhelmed," Bill explained. 

"Why?"

Bev smirked then. "Eddie giggled."

Wow, Richie was so gay for Eddie. All of their friends could see it by now. Maybe this time they'd finally just suck it up and just get together. 


End file.
